<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i must by the_sunshine_dims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596832">if i must</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims'>the_sunshine_dims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insomniac remy, logan is stubburn, losleep - Freeform, losleep fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>remy doesn't sleep. thomas needs sleep. logan drags remy to bed to be a human(?) pillow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i must</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god i'm awful at coming up with names for the fics i write</p><p>edit: a very nice person came up with a couple suggestions for another name so now it has a good name! thank you awesome person!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Remy was lingering in the mindplace kitchen he felt a forehead get laid on his shoulder tiredly, he laughed as he placed his coffee on the kitchen island for a moment so he could gently poke Logan's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up babes, you tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy heard a vague mumbled sound of annoyance and he laughed again “maybe you should’ve gone to sleep Then” he said teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan pulled his face from Remy's shoulder “hypocrite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his cup and took another sip of his coffee “oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many cups of coffee have you had in the last three hours?” Logan asked faux curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy spluttered for a moment “i haven’t had that many! Also have you tried coffee? It tastes heavenly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gives an unamused look before burrowing his head into Remy's neck, lazily wrapping his arms around the figment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy gives an over dramatic sigh “I guess we gotta get you to bed lo” he told him before trying to turn around so he’d be able to face him and in the long run be able to walk or sink out Logan to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan hummed noncommittally “not unless you go to sleep with me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Thomas put you up to this?” remy asked only receiving another unamused look from the exhausted Logan, he sighed dramatically “fineeee”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gave a small smile before burrowing his head into remy’s neck once again, leaving remy to sink them out and rise them up into Logan’s room, Logan made his way to the bed, dragging Remy, who was not happy about having to sleep despite it being his function, but he was sucking it up for the reason of; Logan was actually exhausted and he was stubborn enough to not go to sleep until remy agreed to be his human pillow, along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they arranged on logans bed, And Logan made a noise of accomplishment as he cuddled into Remy, Remy placed his coffee cup somewhere it wouldn’t get knocked over before snapping his apparel to a sleep shirt and comfy pants,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly as he gave up and just layed on Logan's bed with him, he was actually gonna get sleep, that sucks. He hummed in annoyance at the idea of sleep as he lazily wrapped an arm around Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did he know Thomas </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason Logan dragged Remy to go to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>